Oven range appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for baking or broiling food items therein, as well as a cooktop positioned at a top portion of the cabinet for grilling, boiling, or frying food items thereon. To heat the cooking chamber, oven range appliances include heating elements positioned within the cooking chamber, such as at a bottom portion of the cooking chamber and/or at a top portion of the cooking chamber. Oven range appliances additionally include a plurality of mounting features that may extend into the cooking chamber for receiving and holding one or more oven racks during cooking operations. The oven racks can hold food items or cooking utensils within the cooking chamber.
The cabinet can also define a bottom chamber with a drawer positioned therein. The drawer can, in turn, define a compartment that may be used to store one or more cooking utensils or other cooking accessories for the oven range appliance.
Conventionally, such drawers include at least a drawer body, a liner which extends across the full width of the drawer body, an outer panel, and a pair of wedges provided in the front, lower corners of the drawer body. The foregoing parts of the drawer require a significant amount of time to assemble into the final drawer product. For example, multiple screws may be used to fasten various parts together, which requires an increased part count as well as significant labor effort and time to assemble the drawer. Additionally, several of the parts may require specialized techniques and equipment for assembly, for example, the drawer liner is typically press-joined to the drawer body.
Accordingly, a storage drawer of an oven appliance with features for improved ease of assembly and reduced part count would be useful.